Implants for use in spinal fusion surgery are known in the art. Such implants are used to stabilize and immobilize the spinal segments in the treatment of degenerative disc disease (single and multi-level), spinal stenosis, and failed previous fusions. Some implants use supplemental fixation means, such as a plate and screws, to retain the implant once introduced between two vertebrae.